


Awkward Silence

by Spacecadet72



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike and Lillie are grocery shopping in town when they run into someone they used to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Silence

Pike looked up from the apples she had been examining outside the grocers, to see a familiar flash of bright, red hair.

“Lillie!” Pike shouted to her companion. “I think it’s Ahiru!”

“Where?” the blonde whipped her head around trying to spot her old, “cute” friend.

“Over here. She’s at that flower shop across the street.” Ahiru had her back to them, her braid swinging as she bent down to pick a bouquet.

The girls quickly paid for their groceries and started toward the flower shop. Suddenly, Ahiru turned, exposing her very large and previously hidden pregnant stomach. This image stopped Pike and Lillie in their tracks.

“Ahiru….pregnant?” Pike cried incredulously. “I wonder who the father is.” She pondered, almost to herself.

“I bet it’s Fakir! He probably got her pregnant and then left, leaving her heartbroken and unable to cope!” Lillie chimed in, her eyes bright excitement at her friend’s “misfortune”. “She’ll tell us everything and we’ll be there to comfort her as she deals with hormones and heartbreak!”

Lillie hurried over to her friend, ready to comfort her, with Pike right behind her.

“Pike! Lillie!” Ahiru exclaimed upon seeing her friends. “I haven’t seen you in ages! How are you?”

“We’re good….” Pike started to say, when Lillie cut her off.

“You’re so big!” she squealed. “How far along are you?”

“About seven months.” Ahiru replied happily, showing no signs of any heartbreak.

This did not deter Lillie, however. She was just about to ask just exactly who the father was, when a voice from the shop called to Ahiru.

“Ahiru? What do you think about these?” Fakir came out of the shop, awkwardly holding a less than beautiful bouquet of obnoxiously bright red hyacinths.

“Those are okay.” Ahiru said absently. “You remember Pike and Lillie, of course.” She continued, gesturing to her friends.

He let a brief flicker of annoyance flash across his face, showing that he definitely remembered Ahiru’s friends. He tried to be polite for Ahiru’s sake however, and he merely nodded and exchanged pleasantries with them.

They stood there awkwardly, until Pike decided to make the moment even more so.

“Are you the father?” she asked Fakir, gesturing at Ahiru’s enormous belly.

Fakir reddened, and Ahiru sensing his discomfort, grabbed his hand and answered for him.

“Yes, he is. We would have invited you to the wedding, but it was a very small family affair.”

Pike murmured her congratulations, and the group once again found themselves standing in an awkward silence.

Trying to start the conversation up again, Ahiru looked around, trying to find something, anything else to focus on. She stopped her quest when she glanced at Lillie, who was in full pout mode.

“Lillie, what’s wrong?”

“I was hoping that he left you!” she cried, pointing an accusing finger at Fakir.

Fakir’s face hardened. Pulling on Ahiru’s hand, he started walking away, angrily.

“We’re leaving.”

Ahiru looked startled.

“But what about the flowers?”

“We’ll get them later.” Came the curt reply.

Lillie looked at Pike in confusion as Fakir stormed off, dragging Ahiru behind him.

“What was wrong with him?”

“This is your fault.” Pike pointed out.

“WHAT?!?!?!”


End file.
